His heartbeat
by Loganna
Summary: Sasuke is about to leave. Sasunaru, Narusasu. Really short one-shot


**A/N:** first NaruSasuNaru story, Second Naruto story. Really short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>"I have to go." His cool voice spoke.<p>

"No you don't." I stubbornly said.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!" I shook my head firmly.

"Good bye, dobe."

He turned his head and walked away without looking back.  
>I felt left behind, loneliness clenched my heart like an ice-cold iron fist. My eyes stared at him, sucking him in, trying to pull him back. But with every movement of his muscles he drifted further away from me.<p>

"Don't leave me!" I shouted, my voice drenched in despair. "Not again!"

"Sasuke!" I screamed at him, but he didn't stop.

"Sasuke-e!" I started running. As soon as I collapsed into his back, I wrapped my arms around his waist to stop him from taking another step. "Don't leave me." I whispered in the back of his shirt. His scent was so familiar, it smelt like rain on a hot summer day. I buried my nose in his shirt, silently whispering his name again.

He tried to walk away but my hold was too tight on him.

"Release me." His voice was hard.

"No."

"Let me go, Naruto."

His fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist to pull himself out of my embrace. He succeded to loosen my arms a bit but I recovered my hold on him quickly.

He sighed and I felt his breath in my ear when he tried to look at me. "Let go of me." I pulled him closer, if that was even possible. I felt his heartbeat pounding in my ears. It was a sound I never wanted to stop hearing.

"Naruto, let me go." His hands took my wrist again and tried again to loosen their grip on his chest, but again, I wouldn't budge.

"Naruto, I'm sick of this. Let me go!" With every word his voice rose, with every word his heartbeat pounded more fiercely in my ear.

He stopped the trying, with full force he grabbed my wrists and pushed me away. I staggered back but I was quick enough to grab his upper arm. I hold on to it fiercely. His eyes narrowed as he hissed, "Naruto, one last time, let go of me or I'll punch you!" I saw that he meant it, but I didn't care. I didn't care if he would punch me, maybe that was even better. Maybe it was better to be out of conscious than to see him leave.

"Give me your best shot." I taunted him. Maybe by exhausting him, I could let him stay. "Alive or half-dead, either way, you're staying!"

He swung his fist to my face but I caught it in mid air. A loud, flat, high noise was heard when his fist touched my palm. I pushed my hand forward, his shoulder was pulled back by the force, making his body turn and our faces only inches away.  
>"You're no match for me Uchiha." I hissed, knowing it was a lie. He smirked, "Is that so? Uzumaki." Speaking my last name he threw all his strength in his right hand, taking advantage of my lack of balance, I fell back and hit the street.<p>

My head smacked on the ground and an immense pain shot trough my head and my breath was slammed out of my chest. He straddled me, pushing my arms up above me, pinning me to the ground. He only needed one hand to hold both my arms. I tried to move, but his strength was too great.

I didn't realise he had moved his hand away, until I felt his fist slamming into my face. My jaws clattered and the familiar iron taste came pouring down my lips. I caught. As I was about to open my eyes I felt another fist. This time in my stomach. Immediately my back tried to arch, but his hand was still pinning my arms against the ground and a tremendous pain shot trough my shoulders.

I swallowed the blood that gathered in my mouth. The iron taste made me sick.  
>I opened my eyes to stare in two black bottomless holes.<p>

"No match for you? Uzumaki?" He sneered. "You're pathetic." He pushed my arms down hard, making me wince with pain.

"Why do you need to go?" My voice was barely a whisper, the blood and the pain in my stomach made it hard to speak.

"Because I don't want to stay."

"But I love you! I'll give you anything! Anything!" I lay panting on the ground. The pain became dull, overwhelmed by emotions. I just couldn't loose him.  
>He didn't look away, without shame he said, "Yet, I need to leave." His weight shifted to his hand, he pushed himself half up but stopped.<p>

His head hovered above mine. His eyes showed no emotion, nor did anything else in his face. His hand moved up my chest and stopped at my heart. It felt warm and it powerfully pushed against my body. He clenched his hand into a fist, grabbing my shirt along, and pushed his lips hard against mine.

It was not a romantic kiss, nor passionate or gentle, it was a goodbye kiss from someone who needed you, but didn't want you to stay around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I want to thank you for reading, this was a really short one.

Any mistakes, diliskes/likes? Let me know what you think about it. One-word reviwes are higly appreciated!


End file.
